


The monster in the laundry room

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Jongho is our under appreciated baby, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual, Soft Choi Jongho, babying jongho agenda, caregiver! Hongjoong, caregiver! Seonghwa, choi Jongho is a baby angel, jongho calls hwa mama, little! jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Jongho wasn’t happy when Seonghwa told him the news of his poor plushie being in the wash.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Smol Jongie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	The monster in the laundry room

Jongho’s attachment to the teddy bear plushie Seonghwa had given him was strong. Whenever he was in headspace he would carry it around with him. He couldn’t sleep without it, and god forbid someone throw it in the washing machine or take it from him when he was little. 

That afternoon, Seonghwa was doing his usual round of cleaning while Jongho took his usual afternoon nap. Seonghwa had made quite a bit of progress, deciding to take a break. He made his way to the couch, stripping the latex gloves from his hands and placing them on the table. He’d just throw them away later. His break was short-lived, when soft cries could be heard from Jongho’s room. Seonghwa sighed, standing from his spot on the couch, making his way into the little’s room. 

The second Jongho saw his main caregiver, he reached out his arms for Seonghwa wanting to be picked up. 

“Hey, hey what’s wrong baby? What’s gotten my baby all upset?” Seonghwa said, picking Jongho up. Jongho’s hands gripped onto Seonghwa’s shirt as he laid his head in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa rubbed soothing circles on his back, rocking back and forth slowly. 

“Hm? Can you tell mama?” 

“B..bear gone.” Jongho replied, his grip on Seonghwa’s shirt getting stronger as he leaned in closer to Seonghwa. 

“Maybe you dropped Mr. Bear while you were sleeping baby, I’m sure he’s somewhere in this room.” 

Seonghwa sat Jongho down on the bed, and began looking for the missing plushie. Jongho started tearing up when Seonghwa couldn’t find it. 

Seonghwa took Jongho back into his arms, carrying him into the living room and setting him on the couch. 

“Can you stay right here for me? I’ll be right back.” Seonghwa asked, earning a small nod from the younger male. 

Seonghwa made his way into Hongjoong’s office, seeing the male workin hard as usual. The older walked over to the male, who was going over some song lyrics he had written, and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Joong, can I ask you something?” 

Setting down his pen and turning around in his chair, Hongjoong put his attention on Seonghwa. 

“Sure, what’s wrong?” 

“Jongho’s plushie has gone missing. Do you happen to know where it has gone? You did check on him while he was sleeping.” Seonghwa inquired. 

“Yeah, it was on the floor when I went to go check on him. I picked it up off the floor and put it in the wash. It’s about time it needed to be cleaned.” 

That would explain where the plush had gone. Jongho wasn’t going to be too happy once he found out where it was. Seonghwa made his way back to the living room where Jongho had been sitting so patiently. When Seonghwa broke the news to the little, tears glistened in his eyes and his lip quivered. Seonghwa immediately took Jongho into his arms. 

“Bad Monster!” Jongho said, pointing at the laundry room door, implying that the washing machine was a “monster” and that it was bad for “hurting” his plushie. 

Seonghwa became heartbroken seeing Jongho so sad. He knew how much that bear plushie meant to Jongho since it was a gift from San from the first Christmas the eight of them had spent together. 

Jongho’s cries came to an end, as he had fallen asleep while cuddling with Seonghwa on the couch. His breathing was even and he looked at peace with his thumb stuck in his mouth. 

Seonghwa was careful to stand up so he could carry Jongho to his bed and also get him his pacifier so he wasn’t sucking on his thumb. 

Just as Seonghwa had pulled the covers over the little, the washing machine beeped. Seonghwa carefully walked out of the room after turning off the lights, and went to put the damp plush into the dryer, hoping it would be dry by the time Jongho woke up. 

_____

Dinner time had come, and the dryer still hadn’t beeped. Sighing, Seonghwa went to go wake Jongho up and bring him to the table for dinner. 

“Mama! bear?” Jongho questioned, pointing at the laundry room. 

“It’s still drying sweetie, it should be done before bedtime.” Seonghwa said, earning a pout from Jongho as he set the younger down at the kitchen table.

During dinner, Seonghwa was having trouble getting Jongho to eat. 

“Jongie what’s wrong? Is your stomach bothering you?” Yunho inquired, noticing Seonghwa’s struggle in trying to feed the little. 

“He’s upset. Hongjoong put his plushie in the wash and he hasn’t been too happy about it.” Seonghwa replied, once again trying to get Jongho to eat the spoonful of rice. 

“Bun, I know you're sad but you gotta eat okay?” 

Reluctantly, Jongho let Seonghwa spoon feed him half the bowl of rice before he shoved it away from him. 

“Don’ wan’ anymore.”

“Okay, okay. You ate good for mama! I’m so proud!” Seonghwa said, planting a small kiss on Jongho’s forehead. He wasn’t the biggest fan of affection when big, but when little he loved hugs, cuddles, anything he could get. 

Just as Seonghwa was about to take the younger to get him cleaned up and ready for bed, Seonghwa heard the dryer beep. 

“Baby, did you hear that? It was the dryer! It’s done, meaning Mr. Bear is all clean now!” Seonghwa said, bringing Jongho to the laundry room to grab the plushie from the dryer. 

Jongho’s excitement was unbearable, the second he got his bear plushie in his arms, he held it close to his chest, basking in its warmth and clean lavender scent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, I am back with the next work in the smol Jongie series. I’m surprised I haven’t gotten writers block and and I’ve already finished work 3 as well. If you want more of the babie Jongie series, I’ll be glad to submit to your request! I too, would like to see more Jongho fanfics (especially soft ones. I don’t really read smut. Or write it.). He’s our underrated baby and I love him so much.  
> Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
